


The prisoner

by umaken



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaken/pseuds/umaken
Summary: Done for Joui team on Edo Fights-2020
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The prisoner




End file.
